The life inside Minecraftia ( Spinoff of whiskershin and Sifter21
by SwiftAssassin123
Summary: Basically a spinoff of whiskershin's story which was a spinoff of Sifter21's Story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hai, this is a spinoff of whiskershin and sifter21s story, I hope I don't get kicked or deleted. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Prologue**

Fuck me... Shot in the chest, left to die, my girlfriend kidnapped, my brother unconscious next to me. nothing Is worse than the thought of everything you live for is falling apart. Allow me to introduce myself, my brother, and my friends. I'm Shizuo. Yeah, such a menacing name, I know. I have dark brown hair, Dark green t-shirt, kafiah, dark blue jeans, and jungle combat boots. My brothers name is Kasuka. his clothing choice is a blue t-shirt, kafiah, blue jeans, British DPM Camo jacket, and tan desert combat boots. Kasuka is my twin brother who got lost in minecraftia. We were accepted into a settlement in the woods. My girlfriends name is kailynn, she was the reason I was shot in the chest. I know, I know, doesn't look good on her part. My brother and I Were trying to save her, I was gonna get shot eventually. The guy that took her was in a hood and trench coat. My friends are still back the settlement. My friends are Grant, Gerald, Jamie, Rain, Pyro, Cupa, Shadow, andr, arrow, yurei, frost, blazette, and this weird creepy guy named bryan who sits in the corner and eats pound cake all day. We ran into arrow and yurei in the woods while Kasuka And I were hunting. When we came here, he don't know what happened. We go in the woods at home, find a hole, see something shiny, and here we are. Somehow it brought everyone close to us ( meaning friends ) here too. Kasuka and I were hunting at the time with our flintlocks. I had my tomahawk and knife, along with my Kar98 bayonet. He just had his knife, and when we got to minecraftia, a bandit scout spotted us and Kasuka shot him and took his Seax. That is when we found arrow and yurei. They heard the shot and came running. I thought they where more bandits but they didn't have armor or swords. They took us to the camp and made a deal with Shadow, The leader of the settlement. If we defended the settlement with our guns, we could stay. It took us about three weeks to earn shadows trust. I remember that I had some ambrosia and nectar in my bag. I ate some ambrosia, saving the nectar for later, and shook Kasuka awake. I load my musket and say, '' any idea where that guy is?". He shakes his head." how about we follow the footprints?" I look on the ground and see footprints in the snow. Kasuka loads his musket and we follow the footprints through the snow.

Chapter 2

new stuff and torture

" Goddamn, I am running low on ammo. If you get kidnapped again, I would need to get more lead." I say this to Kailynn while we were standing outside pyro's laboratory. I kiss her on the cheek,' kidding luv, just kidding." I hear grant in the lab along with pyro, beating the shit out of the hooded man, trying to get information about whether he has more bases or followers, like a cult status.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai, this is a spinoff of whiskershin and sifter21s story, I hope I don't get kicked or deleted. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Prologue**

Fuck me... Shot in the chest, left to die, my girlfriend kidnapped, my brother unconscious next to me. nothing Is worse than the thought of everything you live for is falling apart. Allow me to introduce myself, my brother, and my friends. I'm Shizuo. Yeah, such a menacing name, I know. I have dark brown hair, Dark green t-shirt, kafiah, dark blue jeans, and jungle combat boots. My brothers name is Kasuka. his clothing choice is a blue t-shirt, kafiah, blue jeans, British DPM Camo jacket, and tan desert combat boots. Kasuka is my twin brother who got lost in minecraftia. We were accepted into a settlement in the woods. My girlfriends name is kailynn, she was the reason I was shot in the chest. I know, I know, doesn't look good on her part. My brother and I Were trying to save her, I was gonna get shot eventually. The guy that took her was in a hood and trench coat. My friends are still back the settlement. My friends are Grant, Gerald, Jamie, Rain, Pyro, Cupa, Shadow, andr, arrow, yurei, frost, blazette, and this weird creepy guy named bryan who sits in the corner and eats pound cake all day. We ran into arrow and yurei in the woods while Kasuka And I were hunting. When we came here, he don't know what happened. We go in the woods at home, find a hole, see something shiny, and here we are. Somehow it brought everyone close to us ( meaning friends ) here too. Kasuka and I were hunting at the time with our flintlocks. I had my tomahawk and knife, along with my Kar98 bayonet. He just had his knife, and when we got to minecraftia, a bandit scout spotted us and Kasuka shot him and took his Seax. That is when we found arrow and yurei. They heard the shot and came running. I thought they where more bandits but they didn't have armor or swords. They took us to the camp and made a deal with Shadow, The leader of the settlement. If we defended the settlement with our guns, we could stay. It took us about three weeks to earn shadows trust. I remember that I had some ambrosia and nectar in my bag. I ate some ambrosia, saving the nectar for later, and shook Kasuka awake. I load my musket and say, '' any idea where that guy is?". He shakes his head." how about we follow the footprints?" I look on the ground and see footprints in the snow. Kasuka loads his musket and we follow the footprints through the snow.

Chapter 2

new stuff and torture

" Goddamn, I am running low on ammo. If you get kidnapped again, I would need to get more lead." I say this to Kailynn while we were standing outside pyro's laboratory. I kiss her on the cheek,' kidding luv, just kidding." I hear grant in the lab along with pyro, beating the shit out of the hooded man, trying to get information about whether he has more bases or followers, like a cult status.


End file.
